guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skill
question... can you equip a second-profession elite skill? Yes 194.78.87.122 11:29, 13 December 2005 (UTC) 5000xp I just got 5000xp for the last 2 elites i captured :s Skuld 10:33, 29 April 2006 (CDT) The only reason that would happen would be in a double exp from elite capture event thing Necrotic Armageddon Perhaps add another note About how many Elite Skills there are for each class, and how many there are overall. :I counted in Elite skills list the following. Total sum is 180, see also Skill Hunter title -- 84.153.188.49 07:31, 1 August 2006 (CDT) : And with Nf and EotN? The article doesn't give out any amount but I came to check how many (different) elite skills exist :S Some elite skills are in more than one game --Birchwooda Treehug 12:23, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :In terms of what counts for the title, Nightfall has 10 elites for non-NF classes and 15 for NF classes (the same as Factions had) and the non-class-specific Lightbringer Signet, EotN had no elite skills. Elites that don't count for the title are Junundu Siege and the three EotN Norn blessings: Ursan, Volfen, and Raven. So to update this table: : :—Dr Ishmael 13:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Discrimination ftl... why do warriors have one more elite skill? Silver Sunlight 13:56, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::And why Mesmers one less :< --- -- (s)talkpage 14:55, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::they also HAD 10 elites, but an elite mantra was removed from the game in 2005 (too lazy to log in) 16:00, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::That would be Mantra of Celerysic], I guess they decided it wasn't worth it to cater to the vegetarian player base. They also had five other non-elite skills removed before Prophecies was released, the most of any class except for ranger. —Dr Ishmael 16:17, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Awesome, been looking for 30 minutes though all the elite lists for something I find here in the chat XD Finally some numbers! Thx. --Birchwooda Treehug 14:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ::Since you found it useful, I'll add that table to the article then (after updating it for the change to Lightbringer Signet). —Dr Ishmael 14:24, 20 August 2008 (UTC) No elite in istan (Nightfall)? I read there is no elite in nightfall before you enter the kournan part of the map and beyond. However there is an elementalist boss in istan that caries an elite. Its located in the "issnur isles" an can be found in the far south on the map (If you check the map you see an sort of "beach" south of the construction in the middle). I know i captured an elite there, however i am not sure if it was linked to an quest (although i know for sure i hadn't any on istan at that moment). any1 can confirm ? :Yes, for some reason Icy Shackles is available out there. Ravenous Gaze is as well, but only during a quest. -Gildan Bladeborn 03:42, 4 May 2007 (CDT) 'Elite skills cannot be acquired until....' I believe this section of the article is based off of when the signet of capture is purchasable in each edition. The Crystal desert is inaccurate for prophecies, as you first gain access to the signet of capture in Lion's Arch. As for bosses with elite skills: The final boss in the mission that takes you from pre-searing to post in Prophecies has the elite skill 'Barrage'. You don't get much earlier than that. :i think the article is refering to the first place in the story line where it is possible to capture an elite skill, which is true for all of the above, as you 1) cannot cap barrage in pre because you don't have a signet and 2) even after signets are available, there are no bosses with elites until the crystal desert. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 05:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Heroes using elite skills "Your heroes may use unlocked elite skills whether they were unlocked through Signet of Capture or through spending Balthazar faction." Since this is a page about elite skills (not a page about heroes) and since that same information is covered in the appropriate place (see Hero), I don't believe that information needs to be included here. Jinkas 12:46, 7 April 2007 (CDT) A rule for Anet When they created Guild Wars they should of put a rule on themselves to never nerf elites. :...I think you fail to understand the need for skill balancing.--Carmine 13:36, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Elite Skill Tomes? Don't We need to put something in here about tomes? Cap Sig is no longer the only way to obtain an elite. Cronus91 10:13, 22 April 2007 (CDT) I agree , ive seen lvl 2 eles with mind burn now :P The "Acquiring" section needs to be edited. The last item that talks about skill tomes is simply an alternative to acquiring elites, not another step in the capturing process. Having Two Elites Recently whenever I capture an elite with my mesmer, the right-most elite on my bar (usually in slot 2) stays while my normal elite (Ineptitude, in slot 1) gets taken off the bar. The article says that the left-most elite will stay however. Can anyone else confirm? Shadowcrest 12:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :This is now happening with all my characters (which is every profession). Is anyone experiencing this behavior as well? --Shadowcrest 19:14, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::It has been keep the right-most since about the release of GW:EN. --Kale Ironfist 20:14, 17 September 2007 (CDT) "No new elites in EotN" Disregarding the new "Blessing" forms (Volfen, Raven, Ursan), ANet followed their own statement. However, what they did instead...There are TONS of Elite Skills which have become laughably easy to cap with EotN out. Like...Jagged Bones, Elemental Attunement, Earthshaker...Sure, I'm not usually one to complain about things like this. But, it makes me sad when there are no longer constant spammings for "Cap Group GLF More" in Perdition Rock, Realm of Torment, Hell's Precipice, and things like that. Just nostalgia, I guess... :S (T/ ) 23:12, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Heroes made cap groups obsolete, not EotN. Some skills in Perdition Rock are still available to be capped ONLY there, but I've capped them all with my heroes even before EotN was out. fR0z3n.S0u1 13:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Also possibly since GW has been out awhile now, there's not as many players looking to cap the elites in those areas. Sure there are new players entering the game, and old players running new characters, but I'm sure the numbers aren't nearly as high as when GW was new. Shadowlance 00:59, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Capping in EotN I'm a Legendary Skill Hunter, and I had no trouble capping skills, but a friend of mine tried to cap Mind Blast in EotN, but he couldn't because he doesn't have access to Nightfall. Can you not capture elite skills in EotN unless you have the campaign from which that skill originally comes? Axinal 05:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC)